Usahakan Bunshinmu Steril
by justaway00
Summary: Chapter 4: Kiba tidak semudah itu percaya bahwa perubahan fisik Naruto disebabkan oleh penumpukan protein demi melatih jutsu baru. Dia hanya perlu dukungan teori dari seorang jenius, pendapat dari partner kunoichinya dan sensei yang sedang hamil, serta insting misterius Shino untuk memancing kebenaran dari yang bersangkutan. (M-Preg)
1. Chapter 1

**Usahakan Bunshinmu Steril**

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Tiga Bulan Pertama: Penemuan**

* * *

Kenyataannya, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Uzumaki Naruto hamil.

Tsunade meletakkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat di telapak tangannya yang tidak memegang kertas hasil analisa laboratorium. Seakan dia memerlukannya saja! Dia Sannin medis legendaris! Tanpa kertas itupun dia sudah tahu bagaimana menentukan kehamilan seseorang dari informasi visual. Tapi mau tak mau dia harus memastikannya lagi dengan data autentik tersebut karena fakta ini sangat mengerikan dan tidak mungkin.

"_Memangnya iklan fertilitas Hi untuk warganegara di bawah umur tak mempan untukmu, hah?! Pakai selalu pengaman saat melakukan seks!_" Bahkan Tsunade tahu kalimatnya itu tidak relevan, jadi dia mulai menggantinya dengan, "_Tunggu... tak ada seks sebelum berumur duapuluh!_" Waktu Shizune memberinya pandangan aneh, dia kembali mengoreksi ucapannya, "_Demi Kushina di alam sana, Naruto... Kau seharusnya menghamili orang, bukan dihamili!_" Lagi-lagi kalimat tersebut masih terasa aneh baginya, dia menyerah untuk menaikkan nada suaranya dan mencoba untuk tidak ambruk di lantai hanya untuk menghela nafas panjang, "_Oke, Naruto, siapa yang membuatmu begini?_"

Jawaban Naruto selanjutnya, membuat Tsunade harus bersandar di dinding terdekat.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal denganku," Tsunade memberi perintah singkat itu dengan rahang terkatup rapat. Tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa dia katakan.

* * *

Haruno Sakura adalah satu dari shinobi yang mengetahui informasi kesuburan Naruto yang ambigu. Sebenarnya memang karena dia ninja medis pertama yang melakukan scan medis pada kondisi fisik jinchuuriki kyuubi itu saat yang bersangkutan mengeluhkan mual-mual dan 'mudah sekali kehabisan chakra'. Awalnya dia menanggapi hasil diagnosanya sendiri dengan lelucon.

"_Kau tahu, Naruto... kalau kau bukan cowok aku akan langsung menganggapmu sedang hamil,_" kalau diingat lagi tampang Naruto saat itu berubah pucat, tapi dia membalas lelucon Sakura dengan tertawa garing.

Lalu Sakura menelan kembali leluconnya saat dia menyadari satu hal mengenai fisiologi Naruto yang tak seharusnya ada bila dia adalah seorang pria. Dia bisa mendeteksi organ dalam, tentu saja, itu keahlian medis dasar yang sudah dia kembangkan sejak tiga tahun lalu. Dan tentu saja, terakhir kali Sakura memeriksa Naruto, _rekan satu timnya itu belum punya rahim_. Dengan agak panik, dia membicarakan masalah ini dengan mentor medisnya sebelum mencerca Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan—bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak berkata, "_Hei, bagaimana caramu melakukan henge sebagian organ dalammu, Naruto? Apa ini termasuk oiroke-jutsu yang kau kembangkan? Karena ini tidak lucu Naruto... apalagi kalau hal ini membuatmu hamil. Ah, kau pasti sedang membuat lelucon 'kan?! Ayo ngaku saja, shanarooo!"_

Tapi dua hari kemudian dia tahu kalau itu bukan salah satu lelucon bodoh yang dibuat Naruto hanya untuk membuatnya panik. Berita itu tak lain datang dari mentornya sendiri.

"Ya, Sakura. Aku sudah melakukan pengecekan; kadar hormon, fisiologis, fluktuasi chakra, scan organ dalam... tubuh Naruto memang sedang memelihara suatu organisme baru."

Tsunade masih belum mau memakai istilah 'janin', tapi Sakura bisa menerima dan maklum. Mereka terlalu shock. Bahkan ilmu modern fertilisasi masih belum bisa merancang skenario praktis tersebut: membuat laki-laki hamil. Sakura menggumamkan hal yang pasti akan dikatakan oleh kebanyakan orang dalam situasi seperti itu.

"Tapi bagaimana...?"

"Aku punya asumsi, dan setelah mengobrol secara langsung dengan bocah itu semua jadi semakin jelas."

"Saya mendengarkan, Tsunade-shisou."

Dilihatnya Tsunade mengatupkan kedua belah tangannya di atas meja, matanya lurus memandang Sakura, "Pertama, aku akan memberitahumu cerita Naruto bagaimana dia bisa terjebak dengan kondisinya sekarang. Tapi ini akan terdengar brutal bagimu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. Apa lagi informasi yang lebih buruk dari mendengar rekan laki-laki satu tim-mu hamil?

"Sakura, dia membuahi dirinya sendiri."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi otak Sakura untuk mengolah informasi itu. Dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali sebelum memilih untuk mengutarakan satu hal yang menurutnya paling normal.

"Eh... jadi Naruto hermaprodit? Eh... apa saluran telur dan ves—"

"Maksudku... dua Naruto."

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura mengawasi mentornya mengerang lemah dan meletakkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang masih bertautan. Tsunade menambahkan, "Rahim tak akan tumbuh sendiri dalam tiga bulan, Sakura... kau sendiri bilang padaku kalau organ dalamnya masih normal tiga bulan lalu?"

"Si bodoh itu melakukan henge," suara Sakura bergetar, "... lalu dia, dia..."

"Melakukan seks dengan bunshinnya," Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimat Sakura.

Guru dan murid itu menghela nafas berbarengan.

"Tapi apa hal itu mungkin, shisou? Setelah jutsu terlepas, harusnya semua bagian dari tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, buat apa dia melakukan henge sampai detail begitu?! "

"Kau sendiri tahu mengenai bunshin Naruto dan dia punya banyak chakra untuk mempertahankan henge untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dan kupikir itu bukannya Naruto tidak berusaha melepaskan jutsunya. Itu karena dia tidak sadar, dan ini semua hanyalah reaksi biologis," Tsunade sekarang mengangkat kepalanya, "Ketika ada organisme asing yang berusaha tumbuh dalam dirimu, kau tak bisa dengan mudahnya membatalkan kehidupan organisme tersebut hanya dengan melepaskan jutsu. Lagipula waktu tercepat sel sperma bergerak mendekati sel telur hanyalah duapuluhempat jam."

"Dan dia tak sadar punya rahim padahal usia kandungannya sudah hampir mencapai enambelas minggu?"

"Naruto bukan ninja medis seperti kita, dan dia juga bukan perempuan, Sakura... Selain itu dia tetap tidak memiliki vagina. Rahim yang terbentuk adalah manifesto henge-nya yang menolak hilang karena ada organisme baru yang terbentuk. Dia tak tahu kalau tindakannya memiliki probabilitas seperti itu."

"Saya tak percaya anda membelanya, Tsunade-shisou. Dia bodoh karena melakukan _oirokeno jutsu_ dalam kondisi subur! Lagipula... masturbasi dengan bantuan bunshin?! Yuck!"

"Aku penasaran apa Jiraiya yang mengajarkan itu padanya."

"Jadi sekarang Naruto ada di mana?" Sakura akhirnya bertanya dengan suara yang sangat tenang.

"Aku menyuruh Shizune mengawasinya di rumahku."

* * *

Naruto setengah berharap akan mendapat cercaan dan pandangan kejam dari Sakura saat kunoichi itu mengunjunginya di rumah pribadi Tsunade. Tapi Sakura hanya menanyakan kondisinya dan apakah dia sudah makan. Naruto menjawab kalau dia sudah makan ramen cup dan Shizune memaksanya minum jus yang rasanya sangat tidak enak. Sakura kedengarannya tidak puas dengan semua itu.

"Ramen cup?! Kau harus mengubah dietmu! Mau kuingatkan lagi kalau kau sedang ha—," Sakura melanjutkannya dengan bisikan, entah kenapa wajahnya memerah, "...hamil."

"Ah, tak ada yang salah dengan ramen cu—"

Sakura mendelik kejam, "Tsunade-shisou menyuruhku jadi ahli medis pribadimu, dan itu berarti juga sebagai penasehat gizimu! Mulai sekarang kau hanya akan makan makanan yang kusiapkan."

Naruto memikirkan asumsi makanan tersebut rasanya tak akan beda jauh dengan jus buatan Shizune. Tapi dia mengangguk juga pada akhirnya. Mungkin sekali-sekali bisa mencuri waktu untuk menikmati ramen.

"Anu... Sakura?"

"Ya..."

"Melahirkan itu... sakit nggak ya?"

"Bayi tidak lahir dalam tiga bulan, Naruto. Masih ada enam bulan lagi, itu pun kalau janin," Sakura agak mengernyit, "janin... mu bisa bertahan selama itu."

Naruto memandangi perutnya selama beberapa saat.

"Aku akan membuatnya bertahan. Tenang saja."

Sakura memandang Naruto lama dan dalam. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh shinobi berambut pirang itu, bagaimanapun mereka sudah berpartner cukup lama. Dia merasa bisa membaca tingkah Naruto yang memang tak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Namun Sakura memutuskan, dia memilih untuk menunggu saja. Bagaimanapun kejadian ini pastilah menimbulkan shock tersendiri bagi Naruto...


	2. Chapter 2

**(Beta: shinseina)**

**Usahakan Bunshinmu Steril**

**NARUTO dan karakter milik **** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Empat! : Antara Ramen dan Rambut Neji**

* * *

Naruto tidak tahan dengan mi dan uap mi.

Sebelum ada janin di dalam tubuhnya, dia selalu tidak tahan untuk segera mendatangi sumber uap dan memakan mi yang menjadi produsen uap tersebut. Setelah ada janin di dalam tubuhnya, dia tak tahan untuk segera menghindar sebelum muntah. Sementara Naruto sangat tersiksa dengan kondisi tubuhnya ini, Sakura menanggapinya dengan gembira dan luarbiasa sinis. Setidaknya dia berhasil membuat Naruto menjalani diet ketat penuh gizi darinya walau pemuda itu tampak menderita dengan kenyataan segala yang dia makan terasa hambar. Tapi memang Naruto tak bisa menelan apapun yang memiliki rasa yang menyengat. Dia menghabiskan tiga minggu terakhir dengan menggerutu sambil mengunyah wortel setengah matang dan seledri mentah; dua sayuran inilah yang saat ini menjadi cemilan favoritnya karena tubuhnya tak pernah menolak dua substansi itu.

Naruto pernah diam-diam menyiapkan sendiri porsi ramen cup, lalu menyesal karena dia tak berhenti muntah hingga pagi menjelang. Setelah itu dia mencoba makan nasi untuk mengganti kalori yang hilang, tapi ternyata dia tak bisa makan nasi juga. Ketika mulai putus asa dengan kenyataan dia akan jadi manusia kelinci hingga lima bulan kedepan, Sakura menjadi penyelamatnya dengan menyusun menu kalori yang lebih menggembirakan. Tapi dia harus bersabar dengan rasanya juga...

Karena tingkahnya yang serba _moody_ dan lumayan janggal ini, dia berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang yang peduli. Dan orang keempat yang tahu mengenai kehamilannya setelah Sakura, Tsunade, dan Shizune adalah Kakashi Hattake.

Tsunade telah membebaskannya dari misi shinobi dengan alasan skorsing. Tak ada seorangpun yang curiga karena toh Naruto sering membuat masalah. Mereka hanya akan bertanya-tanya kali ini masalah apa yang membuatnya kena skors... memberi insult berlebihan pada Hokage, mungkin. Berita tentang kehamilannya hanya akan dianggap lelucon, jadi menurut Tsunade tak penting mempermasalahkan itu saat ini. Padahal dia sendiri agak khawatir bagaimana menjelaskan pada semua orang saat perut Naruto membesar nantinya (walau dia sendiri mengajukan opsi genjutsu untuk menyembunyikan bagian itu). Tentu saja teori membuahi diri sendiri agak tidak etis bila menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh Konoha... apalagi kalau obyek pembuahan itu yang akan menjadi Hokage nantinya... Naruto membuat semua ini menjadi rumit, memang.

Jadi dengan alasan-alasan tersebut, dan demi kesehatan mental Tsunade sendiri, dia memerintahkan Shizune, Sakura, dan tentu saja Naruto, untuk bertingkah normal hingga waktu melahirkan tiba. Tapi memang memberi perintah jauh lebih mudah.

"Baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei, bisa tolong tinggalkan aku?"

Kakashi menatapnya melalui satu matanya yang tak tertutup, ekspresi tertarik dan heran bisa dilihat dari tatapannya yang sekilas tampak malas. Naruto berhasil dipojokkan di gang kecil dekat toko bunga Yamanaka. Dia bisa mendengar Ino melayani pembeli dari tempatnya berdiri. Naruto menyangga tubuh melalui lengan kanannya yang menyandar tembok sementara tangan kirinya mengelap mulutnya dari bekas muntahan. Sudah lima kali, sejak tadi pagi. Dan itu hanya karena dia berulang kali lewat di depan Ichiraku.

"Hm... apa aku perlu mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?"

"Tak apa, Sensei. Aku bisa sendiri," Naruto baru akan melompat ke beranda terdekat saat sensasi mual itu melandanya lagi. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Kakashi mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut dan dia agak merinding ketika memikirkannya. Tapi kali ini dia tak bisa apa-apa, Naruto membiarkan Kakashi mengurus punggungnya untuk beberapa saat hingga serangan itu berhenti. Dan di saat seperti itu, Ino memutuskan untuk nimbrung.

"Kakashi-sensei?! Ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa dia sakit?"

Naruto merasakan mualnya semakin parah.

"Sepertinya begitu..."

"Sudah tak apa kok," Naruto kembali bersikeras.

"Apa dia terlalu keras latihan?" Ino memberi tatapan menuduh pada Kakashi.

"Aku belum ketemu dengannya selama seminggu," Kakashi membela diri, "Naruto, apa kau masuk angin?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, seperti itulah... aku mau istirahat saja deh."

Dia melompat menjauh, meninggalkan Ino yang mengerutkan kening pada Kakashi sambil menunjuk muntahan Naruto di dekat pintu belakang tokonya. Beberapa puluh lompatan kemudian, Kakashi telah berada tepat di belakang. Mungkin memastikan dirinya benar-benar istirahat, atau mungkin akan memaksanya ke rumah sakit. Naruto pura-pura tak peduli.

"Naruto... ini bukan arah apartemenmu maupun rumah sakit 'kan?"

Naruto tak menoleh saat menjawab, "Saat ini aku tinggal dengan nenek Tsunade."

"Oi, apa itu ada kaitannya dengan skorsingmu? Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Dia tak menjawabnya. Ini dia, selain rasa mual dan capek, dia jadi sangat mudah mendongkol.

"Sudahlah Kakashi-sensei, bisa biarkan aku sendiri saja?!" Naruto merasa air matanya akan segera mengalir, tenggorokannya sangat sakit dan suaranya agak bergetar saat menambahkan, "Pergi sana!"

Walau dia bisa dikatakan sudah lebih cepat daripada gurunya, tapi Naruto bisa dikatakan belum siap bereaksi saat Kakashi menarik punggung bajunya. Dia agak tersedak ketika kerah bajunya tertarik ketat ke leher, tapi Kakashi dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang tertarik mundur.

"Woi, apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau kena skors? Kalau punya masalah setidaknya bicarakan dengan—," Kakashi berhenti bicara setelah menangkap ekspresi Naruto yang hampir menangis. Bulir airmata sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya, dia sempat mendongak sebentar untuk menatap Kakashi lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada sandal ninjanya.

"Tak ada apa-apa Kakashi-sensei... sori, aku cuma—bburrph..."

Kakashi bersyukur dia punya refleks yang bagus.

* * *

Sakura-lah yang memberi penjelasan pada Kakashi mengenai kondisi Naruto, tapi itu atas persetujuan yang bersangkutan dan atas aksi protes Kakashi tentang Icha Icha Tactics yang terkena muntahan rebung dan wortel.

"Aku akan menggantinya!" Naruto berteriak frustasi setelah diantar dengan berbagai gumulan tak penting dari gurunya itu. Tapi memang setidaknya dia harus menceritakan kondisinya ini pada Kakashi. Reaksi shinobi pemilik sharingan itu?

"Naruto... aku tak pernah mengajarkan bunshin untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi karena semua sudah terjadi dan aku tak suka mengungkit-ungkit kesalahan muridku... oi, setidaknya beritahu gurumu setelah kau melakukan hal aneh!"

Naruto membalas lemah, "Kakashi-sensei... kau memang hebat. Menanggapi semua ini seolah aku baru saja gagal menyelesaikan misi level D."

"Kau lebih hebat, bisa meniru alat reproduksi wanita dengan sangat sempurna."

Naruto tersenyum lemah dari tempatnya berbaring di salah satu sofa Tsunade, Kakashi membalas senyuman itu dengan tatapan riang yang bisa dia lakukan dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup. Di saat seperti itu Sakura ikut nimbrung, "Kalian guru-murid yang sangat hebat, dan mungkin pasangan guru-murid paling gampangan yang pernah kutemui."

Kakashi menghiraukan ucapan Sakura, dia berkata agak terlalu riang, "Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sensei bisa membantuku menjaga Naruto supaya tidak keluyuran sesukanya sendiri. Dia bisa saja sekarat hanya gara-gara hormonnya tak mau berkompromi dengan sistem pencernaannya saat ini dan aku masih belum tahu efek apa lagi yang akan diterimanya."

Naruto berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan Kakashi, wajahnya merah dan dia agak berkeringat, dua tangan memegangi dadanya.

"Ehee... ngomong-ngomong soal efek samping. Sakura, sepertinya aku bakal punya payudara."

* * *

Sakura pernah bilang kalau ada kemungkinan dia akan memiliki obsesi yang tak normal. Sakura juga bilang kalau itu semua karena ulah hormon yang akan mempengaruhi kondisi psikologisnya. Naruto menerima informasi itu sambil lalu karena dia bukan tipe yang suka mempersiapkan, dan dia tidak mau berpikir terlalu serius mengenai tubuhnya. Jadi ketika Naruto menemukan dirinya sedang memainkan rambut Neji saat perayaan ulang tahun Kiba di Yakini-Q, dia masih belum bisa mengaitkannya dengan 'Obsesi' yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura itu.

"Kepanganmu bagus Naruto... tapi kenapa harus aku?!"

Kiba tertawa keras saat melihat kepangan sempurna rambut Neji. Naruto, entah bagaimana, berhasil mengepang rambut Neji menjadi dua bagian.

"Kalau ini semacam lelucon untuk membuat Kiba tertawa bagiku sih tak masalah."

Tapi ekspresi horor Naruto-lah yang membuat semua orang penasaran.

* * *

"Sakura... bisa tolong panggilkan Neji? Tolong..."

Sakura memandang wajah Naruto yang luar biasa merah, nafasnya pendek dan matanya berkilau penuh nafsu. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Dari semua obsesi yang ada... kenapa harus rambut? Dan dari semua rambut yang ada... kenapa harus milik Neji?! Apa kau tak bisa menahannya dengan menyentuh rambut Kakashi-sensei saja?!"

"Sakura... tolong. Aku sekarat."

"Ja... jangan memberiku tatapan itu, Uzumaki!"

"Tapi—"

"Buat bunshin Neji saja!"

"Ide bagus Sakura, tapi aku bakal tahu kalau itu bukan Neji," suara Naruto sekarang terdengar merengek dan dia mulai menghentakkan kaki, "Aku mau Neji! Neji! Nee~jii!"

"Agh! Memang siapa kau ini, nak?! Neji itu apamu? Ayahmu?!"

"Samasekali nggak lucu Sakura," sekarang Naruto kelihatan akan menangis, "Bukan mauku begini... _hik_."

Sakura membatin, "_Dia baru saja tersedu?! 'hik', katanya?! Ayolah Naruto... kau mulai membuatku merinding. Jadi ini pria yang mengalahkan Pain?!"_

"Oke," Sakura mendesah lelah pada akhirnya, "Aku panggil Neji."

Akan tetapi Sakura menyuruh Kakashi melakukan henge dan berpura-pura jadi Hyuuga Neji hingga Naruto puas memainkan rambutnya, bahkan dia harus menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Neji-Kakashi dengan belasan kepang rambut di kepala. Kegiatan ini menjadi rutinitas selama sebulan, pada akhirnya Naruto bosan dan menemukan obsesi baru.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Beta: shinseina)**

**Usahakan Bunshin****mu Steril**

**NARUTO dan karakter milik ****Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Lima Bulan Terakhir : Implisit, Eksplisit**

* * *

Pagi itu Naruto bangun dengan _mood_ jelek karena dia baru saja memimpikan bayinya memiliki wajah Akamaru.

Sepanjang hari itu, setiap melihat binatang berkaki empat, dia refleks memegangi perutnya dan membatin semua akan baik-baik saja walau dia sendiri tak yakin apa sebenarnya yang ditakutinya. Membuahi dirimu sendiri saja sudah sangat menakutkan dan ajaib...

Sakura telah memberikan penjelasan (pada suatu sore yang tenang, dan kunoichi medis itu membuatkan teh herbal serta memegangi tangannya dengan lembut saat mengatakan hal sadis tersebut) bahwa ada kemungkinan janinnya gagal tumbuh; karena berdasar teori biologi sederhana, sel kelamin dengan DNA yang sama akan memperbesar kemungkinan mutasi.

Naruto benar-benar ingin memahami apa yang coba dijelaskan oleh Sakura sebelum disudutkan oleh satu kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan Sakura di akhir penjelasannya hingga dia tak perlu lagi mencerna kalimat-kalimat rumit sebelum itu; _"Naruto, besar kemungkinan bayi yang lahir nanti akan cacat."_

Setelah itulah dia mulai memimpikan wujud bayi nya, setiap malam... bahkan pernah dalam wujud kakek Fukasaku dan Orochimaru. Dia tidak menyalahkan Sakura dalam hal ini. Persiapan dini jauh lebih baik daripada kejutan tak menyenangkan di akhir nanti. Lagipula Sakura sepertinya sangat senang saat dia berkata akan mempertahankan bayinya, apapun yang akan terjadi.

* * *

"Jadi... sejak kapan suka anggrek? Atau kau mau memberikannya pada seseorang? Sakura lebih suka lili, lho. Ah, kalau Hinata... aku nggak tahu deh. Mungkin anggrek bagus juga. Dia sih akan menerima apa saja darimu— "

Naruto berkedip namun tak membalas pertanyaan Ino. Dia hanya mengangsurkan dua lembar Ryo untuk membayar anggreknya. Ino mendengus tak senang saat Naruto beringsut keluar dari tokonya dalam diam.

Di tikungan dekat toko perabot, Naruto memakan habis anggreknya. Seorang murid akademi menatapnya keheranan tapi Naruto tak peduli. Dia terus berjalan dengan mulut penuh kelopak anggrek, membuang kertas pembungkus di tempat sampah konbini terdekat, bahkan terus berjalan saat Sai memanggil.

"Hei, Naruto... kau ngemil... bunga?"

Naruto menelan cemilan anehnya, tidak membalas pertanyaan Sai.

"Ada waktu luang?"

Gelengan lemah. Tapi tampaknya Sai tak begitu peduli dengan jawaban itu karena dia terus merepetnya, "Mau ke Ichiraku? Aku yang traktir!"

Naruto berhenti berjalan, dia menatap Sai dengan tampang merana, lalu dia menangis dan terisak keras. Naruto menutup matanya dengan kedua lengan sambil terus terisak. Sai, tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti itu hanya karena ingin menerapkan anjuran dari buku yang dia baca tentang menjaga persahabatan, berdiri terhenyak tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Di buku itu tidak disebutkan bagaimana menangani sahabatmu yang tiba-tiba menangis karena mau ditraktir ramen.

Tatapan para pejalan kaki yang lain membuat Sai tersadar dari _shock_, dia meraih tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke jalan menuju deretan pohon ginko di dekat tempat latihan shinobi. Sai berhasil mendudukan Naruto ke salah satu bangku kayu kasar namun shinobi berambut pirang itu masih terisak.

"Heiii... ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto jelas mencoba menguasai dirinya. Dia cegukan beberapa kali, mengelap matanya, tersipu, kemudian menggeleng. Setelah itu dia terus menatap tanah.

Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, dan karena dia bukan tipe yang bisa memulai pembicaraan, Sai duduk di sebelah Naruto. Mereka saling mendiamkan. Cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Naruto meraih kunai di kantong senjatanya sebelum berjongkok di tanah. Dia menulis, _"Sori Sai aku nggak bisa ngobrol denganmu, tapi thanks!"_

"Kau sedang melatih jutsu apa kali ini? Telepati?" Sai berkata tanpa pikir panjang, "Apa susahnya membuka mulutmu?"

Naruto kembali menulis, _"Aku nggak mau mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku. Aku sudah mencoba membuatnya penuh sejak pagi, jangan membuatku mengeluarkannya lagi."_

Sai memandang tulisan Naruto di atas tanah, lalu pada penulisnya, lalu pada tulisan itu lagi, lalu dia mengambil kunai dari tangan Naruto dan menulis, _"Dasar aneh. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."_

Naruto mengambil kembali kunainya dan menulis, _"Aku bisa sendiri. Thanks."_

Begitu Naruto memberi titik pada tulisannya, Sai segera menjambret tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku ini penasehat medikmu? Kau bisa konsultasi denganku setiap waktu, Naruto."

Naruto mengerang dari tempat tidur periksa. Lengan kirinya yang tidak dipasangi selang infus berada di atas matanya sementara Sai duduk di dekat pintu sambil bersedekap dan mengawasi dua rekan satu tim-nya yang sedang berdebat. Naruto sudah bisa melakukan komunikasi verbal setelah Sakura menyuruhnya menelan beberapa pil berwarna merah cerah.

"Dia kenapa?" Sai bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Mereka sudah menghiraukannya sejak Naruto dipaksa berbaring, diberi infus, dan dicekoki pil merah.

"Masuk angin," Sakura menjawab sekenanya.

"Oh, jenis penyakit seperti apa itu hingga dia bisa bertingkah seperti perempuan?"

Sakura masih memiliki toleransi untuk beberapa cercaan Sai, tapi jelas rasisme gender tidak berada dalam daftar toleransi tersebut.

"Sai... punya banyak waktu luang ya? Kenapa nggak minta Tsunade-shishou menambah porsi misimu?"

Sai berkedip sekali sebelum menjawab, "Sudah. Ini hari liburku, mulai minggu depan aku ditugaskan di misi pengintaian."

"Kenapa nggak siap-siap?"

"Kalau belum, aku tak akan berkeliaran, kebetulan ketemu Naruto, dan mengajaknya makan ramen 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu cek sekali lagi!" dan sebagai impresi, Sakura mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Aku punya banyak waktu luang," Sai menjawab ngotot, "Aku bisa menggantikanmu menjaga Naruto. Kau sibuk 'kan?"

"Sai, sebenarnya aku sedang mengusirmu dari sini."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Sori?"

"Karena berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan aku tak termasuk di dalamnya, atau aku memang tak pernah dimaksudkan untuk ikut di dalamnya."

Sakura mendengus keras, "Nah?!"

"Nah...?! Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kita _teman_, kan?"

"Sai, begini—" Sakura baru akan berargumentasi lagi, tapi terpotong oleh gumaman pelan Naruto, "Ya?"

Naruto mengulang, "Akamaru..."

Ketika tak ada reaksi dari Sai maupun Sakura, dia melanjutkan.

"Sakura... efek samping... aku punya... teori aneh. Bagaimana kalau aku juga bisa memanipulasi bentuknya juga? Bagaimana kalau dia-atau-aku sendiri- bisa membuatnya melakukan _henge_ dan terperangkap dalam bentuk itu sampai lahir?"

Dua reaksi diam 'tak-tahu-harus-bilang-apa'.

"Ah, sial... aku baru saja memikirkan Orochimaru," Naruto mengelus perutnya, "Jangan sampai... jangan sampai! Hiii..."

Sai mengamati Naruto yang bergidik, "_Henge_? Lahir? Orochimaru? Dia ngomong apaan sih?"

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah; dengan ini Sai adalah shinobi kelima yang tahu mengenai kondisi Naruto.

* * *

"Ini mustahil."

Berdasarkan pengalaman dan kebijaksanaan yang dia anut, Yamato berusaha untuk tidak terlalu tertarik dengan segala sesuatu yang dilontarkan secara tiba-tiba oleh _senpai_-nya itu. Karena, sadar ataupun tidak, dia sering jadi korban entah itu untuk membereskan masalah atau jadi kambing hitam.

Jadi saat Hattake Kakashi menggumamkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang di suatu hari yang panas, di atas bangku tunggu di kantor Hokage sambil menerawang jauh ke luar jendela, Yamato tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh. Dia lebih memilih untuk fokus membaca kertas misi karena walaupun dia bukanlah komandan tim, Kakashi akan tetap menunjuknya untuk menjelaskan misi mereka pada anggota yang lain. Walau begitu mau tak mau Yamato masih harus setengah mendengar karena hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu...

"Mustahil... kenapa dia bisa? _Ah_, apa aku kurang hebat? Tapi masa kalah sama bocah yang bahkan belum pernah melakukannya dengan perempuan... Eh, nggak bisa dibilang begitu juga sih."

Yamato membeku dari tempatnya duduk, kertas misi di tangannya terabaikan. Kakashi masih terus bergumam.

"...apa aku harus melakukannya lebih dari tiga kali sehari? Masa? Apa dia melakukannya lebih dari tiga kali?! Eh, tunggu dulu... staminanya 'kan memang jauh di atasku. "

"_Senpai..._?"

"...mungkin faktor _henge_ juga. Aku harus membuat punyaku lebih _sexy_ lagi. Hmm... ya, kemungkinan besar itu semua gara-gara _oiroke no jutsu._"

Yamato mengenali _jutsu_ laknat itu, dan kenyataan bahwa Kakashi sedang memikirkannya adalah kombinasi yang agak mengerikan.

"Ehm... Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi masih memandang keluar jendela, "Hmm? Tenzo... faktor lain yang tak akan pernah kuakui adalah karena aku sudah tua," dia menambahkan dengan datar, "Ternyata antara kemampuan seks dan ketrampilan shinobi tidak bisa dikaitkan ya... Hahaa..."

Yamato mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tapi dia masih terus melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang sedang terduduk murung di sampingnya. Sebagai sesama pria serta gumaman monolog dari yang bersangkutan, Yamato tidak mau tahu alasannya apa...

Dia punya beberapa asumsi mulai dari Naruto membuatnya menilai _oiroke no jutsu_ terbaru, atau Naruto menantangnya adu _ninjutsu_ mesum lainnya, atau karena Kakashi akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk sehingga kurang memperhatikan kebutuhannya yang berakibat pada degradasi kemampuan... seksnya- lalu menjadikan tingkah jahil Naruto sebagai pembanding.

Atau Kakashi dan Naruto melakukan seks bersama, lalu shinobi yang lebih tua itu merasa kalah, tersisih, telak, dimanfaatkan... Yamato benar-benar mengutuk pikirannya sendiri saat memikirkan asumsi tersebut dan berharap sepenuh hati agar dirinya tidak terlibat semakin jauh.

Namun sepertinya Kakashi punya pikiran lain.

"Tenzo, menurutmu berapa persen kemungkinan bisa menghamili wanita di usaha yang ketiga?"

Yamato menjawab kaku setelah beberapa kali menelan ludah, "Sa-saya kurang tahu..."

"Aku pernah mencobanya hingga enam kali," Yamato tersedak tapi Kakashi tak peduli, "...dan tak pernah berhasil. Mungkin memang faktor stamina dan chakra."

Kalau saja Kakashi bukan senior yang sangat dia hormati, Yamato pasti sudah menggetok kepalanya dengan ujung kunai karena sudah melibatkannya dalam pembicaraan ini. Dia juga mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang ikut terpancing.

"C-chakra? Kenapa chakra?"

"Eh? Tentu saja untuk mempertahankan _henge_ dan _bunshin_," Kakashi menjawab sambil lalu, "Tunggu dulu... selain itu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu organ dalam wanita? Dia tak pernah membaca buku... apa dia pernah melihatnya langsung? Apa dia pernah _merasakannya_ langsung?! Siapa yang mengajari?" kali ini Kakashi menarik pandangannya dari jendela untuk memandang wajah kebingungan Yamato. Dia menepuk kedua tangannya dengan penuh kemenangan, "Ah, iya... Jirai—"

"Kakashi-san... bisa tolong jelaskan padaku sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti, "_Yah_, Tenzo. Jadi intinya, nyaris mustahil kalau kau mau membuat hamil _bunshin-_mu sendiri tanpa jumlah chakra yang melebihi Kyuubi, pengetahuan mengenai _henge_ dan _oiroke no jutsu_ yang kompleks... serta _sensei_ yang tingkat imajinasinya bisa menciptakan cerita selevel seri _Ichaicha_..."

Lembaran kertas di tangan Yamato berserakan di atas lantai dan di bawah bangku.

"_Tunggu... APA?!"_

* * *

Sore itu Yamato pergi menemui Sakura untuk meminta penjelasan dan memberi sedikit bocoran informasi bahwa Hattake Kakashi sedang mencoba menghamili _bunshin_-nya sendiri. Dia juga berpesan pada Sakura untuk memberikan _shock teraphy_ dan psikiatri pada _sensei _-nya itu dengan alasan sangat bijaksana... mencegahnya melakukan hal bodoh hanya untuk membuktikan kalau dia bisa melampaui muridnya sendiri.

* * *

_**Omake: (Enam tahun berlalu)**_

Tidak menularkan kebiasaan buruk masa kecil pada anaknya adalah salah satu bentuk kasih sayang yang bisa dia berikan sejak resmi menjadi Kage. Kakashi dan Shikamaru boleh saja menyebutnya _over-protective,_ selama dia bisa membalas dengan menyuruh mereka segera memiliki anak. Mereka tak bisa komplain 'kan kalau dia mencegah Jiraiya menghabiskan masa kanak-kanaknya dengan _ramen cup _padahal memiliki akses penuh untuk menyantap apapun sebagai anak dari seorang pemimpin desa ninja? Bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru dan Kakashi kalau mereka menemukan belasan sisa _ramen cup _setiap hari, di tempat sampah dan tiap sudut rumah setelah pulang dari menjalankan misi shinobi (atau dalam kasus Naruto, bersiaga penuh di meja Hokage)?

Ide meluangkan jam istirahat Hokage-nya dengan agenda sarapan-makan siang-makan malam bersama putra tercinta yang baru saja masuk akademi samasekali tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai _over-protective_. Tapi gagasan untuk mengikutsertakan teman-temannya yang peduli pada pertumbuhan Jiraiya dalam ide kreatif ini sebenarnya tidak relevan. Naruto tahu itu, namun bagaimanapun orang-orang ini terus bermunculan.

_***Sarapan, dengan Sai***_

Pagi itu mereka makan jatah sarapan mewah Hokage seperti hari-hari biasa dan Sai mau berbaik hati mengantar set menu dari kantin. Sejak Hokage mereka menerapkan kebiasaan makan di rumah, para shinobi yang dekat dengannya jadi gemar menggantikan tugas para kurir kantin. Sai adalah salah satu shinobi itu, dan mungkin yang paling sering di antara semuanya.

"Ayah... apa itu seks?"

Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sai serentak membanting gelas susu di atas meja hingga sebagian isinya melayang di bajunya, di atas meja, dan nasinya sendiri. Sai memandang Naruto, melirik ekspresi Jiraiya yang tampak penasaran, lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang ternyata juga memilih untuk melakukan kontak mata denganya. Keduanya saling bertatapan, agak lama, hingga Sai sadar Naruto tak akan bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Dia menggantikan kecanggungan itu dengan berkata dengan nada datar,

"Seks," Sai bisa merasakan Naruto bergerak gelisah, "...adalah proses yang membuatmu bisa lahir ke dunia ini."

"Oooh...," Jiraiya memandang Sai dengan takjub, "...lalu proses itu seperti ap—?"

"JIRAIYA!" dua orang terlonjak dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada si sumber suara; Naruto berdehem dan tampak malu tapi dia memaksakan diri menambahkan, "Itu adalah proses saat pria dan wanita saling jatuh cinta lalu mereka melakukan... eh, suatu—tarian ... spesial."

Sai yang duduk diam di sampingnya memberi kode non-verbal sejauh tampang datarnya bisa mengekspresikan 'kau-baru-saja-membuat-keputusan-bodoh'.

_Telat,_ Naruto membatin.

"Oooh... jadi ayah melakukan tarian spesial itu dengan seorang wanita lalu aku lahir? Wow."

"Y...yaa... ahahahahaaa."

Dia bisa mendengar Sai berdecak meremehkan, tapi Jiraiya menyelesaikan porsi sarapannya tanpa bertanya apapun lagi. Naruto bisa mendengar anaknya bersenandung riang saat menutup pintu.

"...tarian spesial?" Sai bergumam dalam keheningan, dia juga menyodorkan lap kering pada Naruto yang hanya memainkan sumpit sejak memberikan jawabannya.

"Diam, Sai. Kau yang memulainya."

"Aku hanya membantumu memberikan definisi yang tak akan menyakiti kepolosan anak usia enam tahun."

"Kau adalah orang terakhir yang akan kumintai tolong menjelaskan seks pada Jiraiya. Enam tahun, ataupun enambelas tahun!"

Sai membalas dengan, "Hei, berapa usiamu saat Jiraiya lahir? Enambelas?"

"Kau bahkan belum pernah melakukan seks!" Naruto membalas sekenanya.

"..."

"..."

"Siapa bilang?"

Naruto, sedikit terhenyak, telah berteman cukup lama dengan Sai hingga dia benar-benar bisa membaca ekpresi datar itu menyiratkan kebohongan atau tidak.

_***Makan siang, dengan Hinata dan Sakura***_

"Ayah, bisa ajari aku tarian spesial itu?"

Naruto benar-benar memuntahkan sup-nya.

"Berapa usiamu? Duabelas?" Sakura bergumam marah walau dia berhasil menghindar dari semburan gula dan kacang merah. Tapi Hinata tidak sesukses itu.

"Sori Hinata...," Naruto berkata, agak gemetar. Dia tak menyangka pembicaraan konyol tadi pagi akan berlanjut hingga siang ini.

Di lain pihak, Hinata hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menggeleng. Sakura menyodorkan lap yang tadi pagi baru saja dipakai membersihkan tumpahan susu, tapi pikiran Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk mengumpat Sai daripada mencegah Hinata menyeka wajahnya dengan lap bermasalah tersebut.

"Jiraiya... apa kau sedang membicarakan taijutsu?" Sakura bertanya penuh perhatian. Naruto sangat berharap kunoichi itu bisa membantunya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tapi sayangnya Sakura itu lebih ke tipe pendengar.

"Taijutsu? Bukan... aku sedang membicarakan tarian yang dilakukan pria dan wanita."

Di saat seperti itu Hinata ikut nimbrung, "Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Naruto-kun suka menari."

Jiraiya memandang Hinata keheranan, "Kalau ayah tak suka menari berarti aku nggak lahir dong?"

Dua reaksi identik, "Eh?!"

Naruto menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya yang tidak memegang sendok. Dia membatin; _Gama-oyabun, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu... monster raksasa apapun... keluarlah dan buat lubang besar di atap kamarku... Teroris pun boleh! buat kerusuhan di desa! buat aku berdiri dan pergi dari sini dengan alasan yang normal tanpa kelihatan menghindar... Argghhh! Madara! Bangkitlah dari kubur!_

"Jiraiya... aku tak akan mengajarimu sebelum berumur dua puluh!"

Naruto berkata tegas sambil mengacungkan sendoknya.

Lalu dia memakan habis sisa makan siangnya dalam sepuluh detik, sebelum berdiri dan bergegas menuju toilet.

_***Makan malam, dengan Sasuke***_

"Ayah... maaf, aku tadi main di kamar paman Sasuke—," Jiraiya menunduk dan kelihatannya nyaris menangis, "...ada lubang sebesaaar iniii di kasur," dia merentangkan kedua tangannya sebagai impresi, "... tapi paman Sasuke bisa tidur di kamarku kok."

"Kenapa dia selalu beranggapan aku akan menginap? Kenapa dia menulis namaku di pintu kamar tamu rumah ini?!" Sasuke melirik Naruto seolah dengan melakukan itu dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari atas kepala yang bersangkutan.

Naruto pura-pura memasang tampang terkejut, "Eh, jadi hari ini cuma mampir makan malam?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku ini mata-mata dan anak buahmu. Kau Hokage, level informasi dariku akan langsung kusampaikan padamu."

"Oh," Naruto mengangguk, "Tak bisa menunggu besok?"

Sasuke bersiap berdiri.

"Tunggu Sasuke... hahaha, aku bercanda. Ayo makan dulu. Dari tingkahmu aku tahu ini darurat," Naruto berkedip, "Bisa menunggu sampai selesai makan?"

Sasuke melirik Jiraiya. Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah shinobi elit yang masih menghormati privasi mantan rekan satu timnya itu. Walau dia pernah berkhianat dan melakukan hal bodoh. Tapi kebodohannya masih bisa ditoleransi bila dibandingkan dengan kebodohan yang dilakukan Naruto, tidak usah jauh-jauh melihat masa lalu; lihat saja bocah laki-laki berambut hitam yang sangat identik dengannya ini.

"Ayah... apa sesama pria bisa melakukan tarian spesial itu?"

Kali ini Naruto nyaris membanting kursinya. Nyaris.

"Eeh... Jiraiya... Eeh, apa?!"

Di saat seperti itu Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena dia kelebihan hormon simpati atas reaksi panik Naruto—entahlah, tapi yang jelas Sasuke melibatkan diri dalam percakapan itu dengan berkata, "Dia sedang membicarakan taijutsu-nya Lee dan Gai?"

Jiraiya mengerut tak senang saat membalas, "Kenapa semua orang mengira tarian spesial itu sejenis taijutsu?! Bukan! Itu tarian yang hanya akan diajarkan ayah kalau umurku sudah duapuluh! Berarti tarian ini benar-benar spesial 'kan?!"

"Tarian spesial umur duapuluh...? Apa dia sedang membicarakan senjutsu? Bukankah kau mempelajarinya saat limabelas, Naruto?"

Jiraiya meletakkan sendoknya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Ayah bilang itu tarian! Bukan jutsu! Dan kita harus melakukannya dengan seseorang kalau ingin melahirkan anak. Ayah bilang harus pria dan wanita yang saling suka, tapi Kuni-chan punya dua ayah! Berarti tarian spesial bisa dilakukan pria dengan pria 'kan?"

Naruto membuka dan menutup mulutnya selama beberapa saat.

Sasuke melupakan nasinya.

Lalu dia mulai makan lagi sambil berkata dengan nada tenang, "Orangtua temanmu itu melakukan tarian spesial yang berbeda, jauh lebih membosankan. Kita sebut saja tarian membosankan. Kau akan lebih suka tarian spesial yang akan diajarkan ayahmu nanti saat usiamu duapuluh."

Jiraiya mengangguk pelan, "Oohh...," matanya yang berwarna biru cerah berkilau penasaran saat dia melirik ayahnya.

"Y...yaa... seperti yang dikatakan paman Sasuke."

"..."

Sebenarnya Sasuke berniat menumpang tidur di rumah Naruto tapi malam ini memilih sofa ruang tamu milik Kakashi sepertinya adalah tindakan yang lebih bijaksana; bahkan memutuskan untuk memberikan laporannya besok pagi saja. Bisikan Naruto masih terngiang di telinganya saat dia mencoba menutup mata di sofa keras Kakashi, _"Tarian membosankan?!"_

Dan Sasuke masih harus menyeringai saat mengingat ekspresi Naruto setelah dia membalasnya dengan; _"Kau sendiri yang memulai dengan konsep tarian bodoh itu... Ah, aku berharap tak ada di sekitar kalian bila suatu saat nanti Jiraiya mempertanyakan keberadaan ibunya. Akan sangat lucu kalau aku harus bilang dia adalah produk dari tarian membosankan itu."_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Beta: shinseina)**

**A.N : Maaf. Chapter sebelum ini mungkin agak membingungkan bagi kebanyakan reader, tapi Omake (6 Tahun Berlalu) itu penting untuk konklusi di chapter terakhir... ^^ Semoga dengan ini nggak ada kesalahpahaman lagi soal alur yang 'loncat-loncat'.**** Ah, masih bakal 'to be continued' sebelum saya kasih tanda 'completed'. Ok?! **** Yak, langsung ke cerita~!**

* * *

**Usahakan Bunshinmu Steril**

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Enam ke Tujuh : Balada Onsen dan Nasehat Kurenai**

* * *

Naruto merasa perutnya semakin membesar dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan dan, _hey_, dia punya payudara!

Bukan jenis payudara yang dihasilkan dari _Oiroke no Jutsu_, tidak sebesar itu, mungkin sedikit lebih kecil dari punya Sakura tapi tetap bisa dibilang payudara (ketika Naruto tanpa sadar mengungkapkan pemikirannya ini, Shizune harus tiga kali mengingatkan dan menghela Sakura bahwa dia tidak hanya akan membunuh seorang shinobi pirang idiot tapi juga janin tak berdosa).

Walaupun begitu Naruto masih bisa menyembunyikan perubahan fisik tersebut di balik _overall_ _2-pieces _kebanggaannya...

"Aku lebih pengen nangis ketimbang ketawa melihat wujudmu seperti itu... dan tolong tutupi dadamu."

..._kecuali saat telanjang di pemandian umum._

"Kalau begitu jangan lihat, Yamato-_taichou_!" Naruto menggerutu dari deretan keran mandi, membiarkan Sai menggosok punggungnya setelah pemuda itu menawarkan diri.

"Tak apa membiarkan dirimu terekspos begini? Walau aku tahu Hokage sudah memesan seluruh tempat ini selama seminggu."

"Tanyakan itu pada dia," Naruto menunjuk perutnya, "Aku cuma bisa bersyukur kali ini permintaannya cukup normal," dia menambahkan sebelum Sai bisa membuka mulut, "Jangan tanya apa yang dimintanya setelah anggrek, Sai... jangan tanya! Semua ini juga karena seseorang nggak bisa membuat _onsen_ padahal dia punya elemen air!"

"Kalau kau bisa menemukan shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, " Yamato membalas, agak sedikit galak, "Aku akan langsung jadi pengikutnya dan membuat desa ninja sendiri!"

Naruto cukup bijaksana untuk tidak memperpanjang perdebatan tersebut.

"Naruto... sudah selesai."

"Oh, _thanks_, Sai... ah, nggak perlu mengguyurku—"

"Kenapa? Sekalian..."

"Bukan begitu, aku bisa sendiri!"

Sai mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto meraih ember berisi air dari tangannya. Lalu dia ikut berdiri bersama Naruto dan menggandeng tangannya sebelum shinobi pirang itu sempat melangkah lebih jauh.

"Uuhh... Sai? Ada apa ini?!"

Sai menjawab tenang namun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Hati-hati licin."

"Aku nggak butuh digandeng!"

"Bulan keenam adalah masa kritis untuk pertumbuhan organ-organ penting. Harus selalu waspada; itu yang kupelajari dari buku."

"Hentikan! Geli tahu..."

Tapi Sai masih memegang tangan Naruto walau yang bersangkutan sudah mulai mengibaskannya dengan liar. Mereka baru berhenti bergulat tangan ketika Yamato bicara dari balik uap onsen, "Sudah~ biarkan saja dia... Itu juga demi kebaikanmu, Naruto. Lagipula di sini cuma ada kita bertiga."

Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya memasang wajah cemberut dan membiarkan Sai menuntunnya hingga masuk ke dalam air.

* * *

Sebenarnya ini semua dimulai dari ke-ngototan Shino dan upaya monopoli Hokage.

Kiba sering menyaksikan Shino mengalah, tapi dia lebih sering melihat Shino berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Terutama hari ini setelah mereka baru saja pulang dari misi, kotor, capek, ditambah emosi yang meluap karena misi mereka bisa dianggap belum berhasil... Anggota tim delapan yang paling mudah terprovokasi dalam situasi kali ini memang hanya Shino.

"Dia bilang tutup seminggu," Shikamaru memberitahu Shino dan Kiba (dan Akamaru) setelah bertanya pada resepsionis di pintu masuk. Setelah Kurenai cuti hamil, Shikamaru sering menggantikan peran sebagai pemimpin komando mereka.

"Memangnya ada renovasi?"

"Kantor Hokage menyewa seluruh tempat ini."

"Kok?! Itu sih curang! Woi, Shino—"

Shino tidak menoleh saat berjalan melewati mereka dan berkata keras, jelas, "Aku mau mandi," dan Kiba hanya bisa mengangkat bahu saat Shikamaru memberinya pandangan tanya.

Singkatnya tiga shinobi itu menghiraukan peringatan pemilik onsen, yang mana sang pemilik agaknya cukup tegang saat Shikamaru memberi penjelasan bahwa mereka juga termasuk dalam daftar 'shinobi yang diperkenankan masuk'.

"Tapi cuma ada empat orang di daftar ini dan tiga dari mereka sudah masuk!"

"He? Siapa saja?"

Si pemilik membaca, "Yamato-san, Sai-san, Uzumaki Naruto-san... mereka sudah masuk. Jadi yang tersisa cuma Hattake Kakashi-san...?"

"Ya, itu aku. Tapi bukannya masih ada lagi?" Shikamaru menunjuk tiga nama lain yang tercantum di daftar tersebut.

"Hehehehehh... mana mungkin nama kalian," dia menunjuk Shino, "Haruno Sakura-san," menunjuk Kiba, "Shizune-san," terakhir pada kembaran Kiba (Akamaru), "Hokage-sama?"

Shino bergumam, "Ya. Itu kami," dan dia melakukan henge, meniru fisik Sakura dengan sempurna.

* * *

Naruto berharap dia bisa kembali ke masa lima menit lalu untuk menghentikan Sai mengatakan kalimat yang baru saja meluncur melalui ekspresi datarnya.

"_D__i buku disebutkan... karena wanit__a cenderung__mengalami gangguan__ fisik__ selama kehamilan__, maka harus ada laki__-laki__ y__an__g mendampingi secara emosional_."

Naruto mengerut dari posisinya berendam dan merasakan wajahnya memanas yang samasekali bukan berasal dari suhu onsen.

"Wanita? Kau bilang aku wanita?"

Sai memandangnya tak mengerti saat berkata penuh keraguan, "… kau hamil."

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti wanita bagimu?!" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

"Ratapanmu seperti wanita."

Yamato menambahkan sambil mendengus, "… dan kau _nyaris_ punya dada, kecenderungan merengek semakin meningkat, tambah cengeng… Ah, malah mirip deskripsi bocah perempuan belum akil baliq."

Naruto memandang kapten timnya sambil cemberut dan menggeleng, "Salahkan hormon!"

"Kau itu jenius, Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa sebagian besar ide jeniusmu itu selalu menjurus pada kebodohan."

"_Ini _bukan ide jenius, _Taichou_!"

Sai nimbrung, "Menurutku, upaya konvensionalmu untuk menyalurkan birahi menggunakan _bunshin_ adalah ide jenius. Tak banyak shinobi yang bisa memecahkan masalah pe-"

"Aku nggak butuh omonganmu, Sai. Serius. Sudah banyak kudengar dari _Baa-chan_, Sakura-_chan_, dan Kakashi-_sensei_. Trima kasih."

Sai dan Yamato hanya saling berpandangan saat Naruto kembali bersungut-sungut. Kali ini pada sebongkah batu besar di hadapannya.

Namun tak jauh dari ruang ganti dan pintu masuk, Shikamaru dan Kiba menyaksikan dialog itu dengan mulut ternganga. Untunglah mereka memutuskan untuk mengagetkan rombongan Naruto dengan masuk secara diam-diam lalu menyerukan protes mereka keras-keras. Untunglah Shino memiih masuk kolam perempuan sehingga pemilik onsen memutuskan untuk mengejarnya, bukan mencegah anggota dari klan Nara dan Inuzuka ini masuk seenaknya ke dalam kolam yang telah dipesan Hokage.

Shikamaru yakin otak Kiba sudah berhenti berpikir sejak Sai menyebutkan dua kata _absurd _itu.

"Sai bilang apa? _Dia_ hamil? Aku sudah curiga kalau dari dulu kalau Sai itu memang banci…."

Shikamaru hanya bergumam sebagai balasan, "…kalau kau juga bilang begitu berarti aku memang nggak salah dengar. Bedanya, _yang_ kudengar itu _Naruto_ yang hamil."

Kiba melongo.

Lalu dia tertawa keras.

Tiga shinobi yang tengah berendam langsung mengedarkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara.

"Oh, sialan kau Kiba," Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

* * *

Kurenai tak akan pernah melupakan momen tersebut. Ya, momen dimana dia tengah menunggu proses persalinan anak pertamanya. Di atas kasur ruang VIP rumah sakit Konoha, ditemani seorang Nara dan Uzumaki dan Hyuuga. Sebenarnya kombinasi trio yang aneh, tapi dia bisa mengerti kenapa.

"Nona Hinata menitipkan ini," Neji mengangsurkan _talisman_ pink bermotif kuil Konoha sambil menambahkan, "Semoga bisa melahirkan dengan selamat."

Diucapkan oleh seorang Hyuuga bertampang _stoic_ dan tanpa malu-malu, adalah salah satu dari dua hal yang membuatnya tak akan pernah melupakan peristiwa hari ini. Yang lainnya adalah kalimat Naruto. Juga wajah memerah Shikamaru setelah kalimat Naruto tersebut diucapkan.

"Kurenai-_sensei_… melahirkan itu sakit nggak?"

Shikamaru mencegah dirinya untuk tidak melancarkan _kagekushibari_ pada sosok (yang disamarkan menjadi) gempal Naruto dalam balutan _trademark overall-_nya itu. Ada alasan mengapa dia mendadak menjadi sangat jengkel dan salah tingkah sepanjang sore sejak pertemuan dengan Kurenai tadi. Bahkan menatap mata Neji pun dia tak sanggup.

Bermula dari antusiasme Naruto untuk mengunjungi Kurenai yang telah menjalani persiapan persalinan. Shikamaru akan menganggap permintaan Naruto untuk menemaninya menemui Kurenai sebagai hal yang aneh kalau saja dia tidak mengalami kejadian di onsen seminggu lalu. Peristiwa mencuri-dengar di onsen itu diakhiri penjelasan panjang lebar oleh Sakura dan Shizune hingga membuat mulut Kiba nyaris berbusa saking seringnya terbahak. Shikamaru berani bersumpah kalau Kiba, setengil apapun dia, tak akan meracaukan berita kehamilan _absurd _Naruto kepada siapapun bila berada di bawah ancaman Hokage. Jadi dia sangat yakin berita ini tak akan menyebar pada para mantan _rookie_ seangkatan mereka terutama pada Hinata maupun Shino (yang waktu itu tak ikut terlibat karena nyaris sekarat dihajar Sakura setelah sengaja melakukan _henge_ dengan meniru fisiknya). Tapi sekarang Shikamaru berharap berita itu menyebar hingga telinga Neji sehingga dia tak perlu mengalami atmosfir tak menyenangkan seperti tadi.

Singkatnya, perbincangan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Kurenai adalah sebagai berikut:

**Naruto** : Kurenai-_sensei_… melahirkan itu sakit nggak?

**Kurenai** : (tertawa) Aku belum pernah melahirkan, Naruto. Tapi kupercayakan saja sepenuhnya pada ninja medis.

**Naruto **: (mengangguk semangat) _Sensei_, apa kakimu membengkak? Sampai sakit kalau dipakai berdiri lama-lama?

**Kurenai** : (dengan tampang heran) Kakiku bengkak kalau kupaksakan untuk tidak istirahat teratur.

**Naruto** : Kalau sudah begitu, gimana mengatasinya?

**Kurenai** : (masih dengan tampang heran) Iori-san punya minyak bagus, baunya juga enak. Diurut pakai minyak itu saja dan kurangi berdiri….

**Naruto** : (mengangguk-angguk lagi) Iori-san itu yang mana?

**Kurenai** : Naruto… apa kakimu bengkak?

**Naruto** : (mulai tersipu) Eh, nggak…

**Kurenai** : (pandangan penuh selidik, mengamati Naruto dari atas ke bawah, lalu menempelkan tangannya secara tiba-tiba ke perut Naruto yang tertutup _trademark overall_-nya) Kau… ini bukan lemak. Ini… _janin_? Yang ada di perutmu?

**Naruto** : Aaahhh…

**Neji** : Eh?

**Shikamaru** : …dasar payah.

**Kurenai **: (agak panik) Naruto… kau, hamil?!

**Naruto** : (menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal) Hehehe….

**Kurenai **: Bagaimana bi-? Astaga…!

**Naruto** : (melirik Shikamaru)

**Kurenai dan Neji **: (mengikuti lirikan Naruto)

**Shikamaru** : (menunjuk dirinya sendiri) Eh…? Aku..?

**Naruto, Kurenai, dan Neji** : (masih menatapnya tanpa ampun)

**Shikamaru** : (teriakan inilah yang membuatnya menyesal sudah bersedia mengantar Naruto menemui Kurenai) BUKAN AKU!

Naruto tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pamit pulang tanpa berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu.

Shikamaru bisa merasakan sorotan tajam yang diarahkan Neji padanya. Kalimat Kurenai yang terlontar setelah Naruto beringsut menjauh pun tak bisa dia balas.

"Bertanggungjawablah…."

* * *

**Omake : (Hanya iseng)**

Ini adalah berbagai pengakuan dan reaksi gaje dari beberapa tokoh. Samasekali tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita inti.

_***NaruHina **_

"Pa-Papa... a-aku," dia membatin, "_hamil_."

"Hm?"

"_Kuatkan dirimu!_" Hinata mengulang, "A-aku... ha-hamil."

Reaksi Papa-nya sungguh di luar dugaan, "Oohh, dengan siapa?"

Hinata mengerahkan segenap keberaniannya dan berdoa semoga hari ini yang bersangkutan tidak berada dalam jangkauan Byakugan milik Hyuuga Hiashi, "Na-ru-to."

"UAPPPAAAA?! KUKIRA DIA HOMO!"

Hanabi berkicau di latar belakang, "Papa kita idiot."

_***TenNeji**_

"Tenten... aku- hamil! Hayo tanggungjawab!"

"Kebalik woi!"

_***SasuSaku**_

Di suatu bukit, langit cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi di latar belakang, dan angin semilir berhembus tenang... Sakura mengungkapkan kabar gembira itu dari atas bangku lapuk berbau jamur.

"Sasuke, aku hamil, dengan ini tolong lupakan dendammu pada Konoha. Ayo kita bangun kembali klan Uchiha!"

Sasuke meliriknya curiga, "Kau bercanda, yakin itu anakku?"

"Dengan siapa lagi aku melakukannya?!"

"Eh... Kakashi?"

"Kenapa nggak sekalian Orochimaru?!"

"Dia homo, bisa kupastikan itu."

Sakura tersentak kaget, "Jangan-jangan, Sasuke... Orochimaru pernah...?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya menatap langit di kejauhan dengan ekspresi sedih. Di sampingnya, Sakura mulai memasang tampang horror sambil mengelus perut.

"Nak... sekarang aku berharap ayahmu Kakashi."

_***TenLee**_

"Tenten... aku hamil..."

"Woooiiii! Siapa nuker naskah pairing gue ngakuuu?!"

_***SasuNaru**_

Sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat Sakura memegangi tangan Naruto di salah satu bangku Ichiraku. Ada semacam konspirasi yang bisa terbaca jelas dari sikap tubuh keduanya; ada semacam obsesi tertentu dalam ekspresi keduanya; Sakura dan Naruto yang memutuskan untuk bekerjasama adalah pertanda buruk.

Tapi mereka tidak sedang berkonspirasi, _sepertinya_. Mereka sedang berusaha memberitahunya sesuatu, _sepertinya_.

"Sasuke... aku mengandung anakmu."

Sasuke berusaha agar mulutnya tidak terbuka terlalu lebar, tapi dia gagal untuk tidak berteriak.

"EH? Kau ini laki-laki mana bisa hamiiilll!"

Sakura langsung menjelaskan soal henge sebagian organ dalam, chakra kyuubi, dan teori biologi sederhana yang menurut Sasuke agak logis. _Agak._

"Kalian bercanda 'kan?"

"Apa tampangku kurang serius?"

"Maksudku... _dia laki-laki_..."

Sakura hendak mengulang penjelasannya lagi tapi Sasuke segera mengangkat tangan, "Tunggu, Dobe. Kita selalu menggunakan pengaman saat melakukannya!"

"...mungkin ada kebocoran," wajah Naruto bersemu merah, Sasuke berharap Naruto tidak memberinya ekspresi seperti itu.

"Mana mungkin! Aku nggak se-sembrono itu tahu!"

"Tapi aku nggak pernah melakukannya selain denganmu."

"Tapi kita masih enambelas!"

"...dan menurut tingkat kematangan hormon, kalian sudah bisa membuat anak."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"TERUS GIMANA DOOONG?"

'Sakura', dengan wajah sangat merah, berbisik pada 'Naruto', "Gue... gue nggak tahan lagi Ahahahaa... Gue nggak tahaaann! Udahan ah, udahaaannn! Ahahahaaaa!"

'Sakura' berubah wujud menjadi Kiba yang tertawa bergulingan sambil memegangi perut dan Shino mengambil posisi duduk yang sedetik tadi ditempati 'Naruto'.

"Benar 'kan," Shino membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan luarbiasa puas, "...hubungan mereka sampai seperti itu. Aku menang."

_***JiraTsuna**_

"Aku cuma penasaran apa nanti ukuran perutmu bisa melebihi ukuran dadamu..."

Satu pukulan telak, disusul robohnya belasan dinding.

_***NaruHina (Bagian 2)**_

"Kaa-chan... aku... sebenarnya... Hinata... hamil."

"Buwahahahaaa... dengar Minato! Naruto-chan bilang dia menghamili anak orang, dan bukan sembarang anak orang! Anaknya Hiashi-san! Hahahahaaa...!"

Minato langsung gemetar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"K-Kushina-chan... pertama-tama kita sembunyikan dulu Naruto, lihat potensi konflik, lalu minta tolong Sarutobi-sama melakukan negoisasi ke Hyuuga!"

Kushina mengernyit, "Kok seperti prosedur genjatan senjata sih?!"

_***SasuSaku (Bagian 2)**_

Sasuke adalah shinobi penuh tanggungjawab. Saat ada gadis yang mengaku telah mengandung anaknya, dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. _Apa saja_.

Termasuk menemani di gadis melapor pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Haruno-san... aku akan menikahi anak Anda!"

Reaksi kepala keluarga Haruno mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan kebanyakan ayah manapun; sedikit _shock,_ mencoba tetap tenang, dan memberi tatapan menilai pada Sasuke yang duduk dalam posisi _senza_ di depannya. Tapi reaksi yang satu ini agak aneh karena kepala keluarga Haruno ini mulai bersujud di depan Sasuke dan berteriak penuh haru,

"Tolong terima saja putriku yang brutal ini... Terima kasih, dan kuharap kau tak salah pilih 'nak Uchiha... Huwaaaa~!"

Sasuke bisa mendengar Sakura berbisik kejam, "Dasar orangtua nggak sopaaannn!"

_***SasuNaru (Bagian 2)**_

(Setting: adegan akhir dari pertarungan _epic_ Itachi-Sasuke)

"Sasuke... aku akan tetap menyayangimu... walau kau telah menyayangi orang lain, walau kau lebih suka rambut pirang dan mata biru dan _oiroke no jutsu_, bahkan ada gosip kalau kalian telah melakukan perzinaan... Pilihan tepat, Sasuke, karena bobot dosa _incest_ leb—"

"Udaahh cepet mati saja sanaaa!"

_***SasuNaru (Bagian 3)**_

Suatu pagi yang cerah, keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki menjalankan aktivitas pagi seperti biasa kecuali satu kejutan kecil dari anggota keluarga termuda yang semalaman tak bisa tidur setelah tahu dia bisa hamil.

"Tou-san. Aku...," Naruto menelan ludah, ada garis hitam di bawah matanya yang bisa mengalahkan milik Gaara, "...hamil!"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa lihat ibumu—"

Naruto, keheranan karena pengakuannya ditanggapi sambil lalu, ikut menoleh pada ibunya yang sedang menggoreng telur.

"—dia terlahir jantan dan bisa hami—" Minato tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah terkena hantam penggorengan.

"Enak saja! "

"Maksudku... aku cuma ingin menenangkan Naruto, sayaang... lagipula dulu aku kalah jantan darim—"

Kali ini kaki berselop milik Kushina sukses menghantam mulut suaminya. Lalu dia menunjuk Naruto dan berteriak, "Karena kau sedang hamil, aku akan menghajar si Uchiha dan dia akan menerima porsimu juga!" Kushina menghiraukan gerumbelan Minato, "...dan bukankah sudah kubilang tak ada seks sebelum jadi Hokage?! Dasar anak-anak jaman sekaraaang!"

_***MinaKushi**_

Bulan keempat, ibunya tersenyum riang saat mengatakan hal itu,

"Naruto-chan! Kamu bakalan punya adik lho..."

Bulan ketujuh, kelamin adiknya sudah bisa diprediksi,

"Laki-laki! Naruto-chan, kamu bakal punya adik laki-laki!"

Bulan kesembilan saat kelahiran...

"Lihat Naruto-chan... adikmu imut-imut deh, kami memberinya nama 'Kamaboko'..."

...dan dia melihat, nyaris pingsan, karena itu _memang_ benar-benar Kamaboko yang ada di pelukan ibunya.

* * *

Dia terbangun dengan keringat dingin dan nafas tersengal.

Akhir-akhir ini mimpinya semakin parah...

...dan Naruto benci harus muntah dulu sebelum bisa tidur lagi.


End file.
